Modragor's Gaiden
by Phinderblast - O Antigo
Summary: O destino de toda a família recai sobre suas costas. O fardo é intenso e pesado, nenhum homem pode suportar tudo sozinho, mas ele tentaria e acabaria por magoar muitos. Conseguirá completar sua missão? Guiará seus irmãos pelo caminho certo?


**MODRAGOR'S GAIDEN**

De cima de um baixo morro de terra o espadachim observava os aprendizes á sua volta. Eram tantos e tão variados, nem pareciam parentes. Observava atentamente cada um, era um olhar calmo e sereno e ao mesmo tempo autoritário.

- **Kingdra! Não jogue pedra no Al! Raki! Não tente se esconder! Eu estou te vendo atrás da árvore! Ryu! Já falei pra você bater nas pupas! Nas pupas!**

Ele se senta no morro e balança a cabeça.

"**Acho que preciso de ajuda..." – **É o que ele pensa.

Ele se senta e apenas observa a bagunça sem interferir, é claro que era uma bagunça controlada, nada sairia do controle enquanto ele estivesse ali. Lembra-se dos pais e da promessa que fez, nunca desistir e cuidar dos irmãos, por mais difícil que fosse a tarefa, afinal, ele era o irmão mais velho.

**- Modragor, parou de treinar para cuidar dos irmãos denovo? Desse jeito nunca vai se tornar um lorde decente. – **Uma espadachim loira e de olhos azuis fosco, muitos diriam cinza, senta-se do lado do jovem espadachim.

**- Bom, cuidar deles é um treinamento ótimo, tanto de paciência quanto de atenção – **Modragor sorri amavelmente para a espadachim que cora na hora. – **Aliex! Se bater no rocker denovo eu mesmo vou ai te dar uns tabefes! Vai matar poring! Ta achando que já é forte é? – **Modragor grita com um aprendiz que tinha se distanciado.

- **Sabe Modragor-kun... Você é tão jovem e já tem tantas responsabilidades... Você não se cansa? – **A menina loira olha a baderna que os aprendizes fazem, gritarias e tudo mais.

- **Sabe Teresa, até que não, até que é legal cuidar deles, eles me dão trabalho, enchem a paciência, não obedecem, brigam... Mas ainda assim são meus irmãos... Parentes no caso do Nihal e mais alguns outros, no entanto somos todos da mesma família.**

**- Te admiro sabia? – **Teresa o olha com um certo sorriso no rosto, sorriso característico que só ela sabia fazer, misterioso e enigmático. – **Depois que acabar o seu trabalho de babá, vai lá nos lobos, te espero lá. – **Ela corre em direção ao sul.

Modragor observa a jovem garota correr até sumir por entre as árvores que eram frondosas e muito verdes na região de Payon.

"**Teresa... Em breve eu vou poder ficar mais tempo com você... Mais em breve do que você imagina..."**

Modragor se levanta e fala alto para todos os aprendizes.

- **Irmãos! Primos! Chegou a hora de vocês escolherem uma classe, já está na hora de nos separarmos e seguirmos nosso caminho.**

Enquanto Modragor falava todos se aproximavam, confiavam cegamente no que ele dizia.

- **Por favor, venham até aqui que eu vou ver quais são as melhores profissões para cada um.**

Lentamente e por ordem eles iam em direção ao mais velho, conversavam por alguns minutos e logo depois se sentavam do lado dele. Depois de alguns minutos todos já tinham passado por ele.

**- Todos vocês já sabem as classes que vão ser, eu mesmo levarei cada um ao devido lugar para treinarem, mas, de agora em diante vocês seguiram sozinhos, eu não vou estar perto de vocês para ajudar em nada.**

Todos olham para ele e se aparência imponente e ao mesmo tempo tranqüilizadora.

Modragor era um espadachim diferente, com dez anos já tinha passado no teste de espadachim e agora com treze já era considerado por muitos como o mais forte dentre eles, também era o único espadachim capaz de empunhar uma flambergue, espada típica de templários.

- **Mas... Irmão... Você não vai mais cuidar da gente?... – **Kingdra olhava para ele com um certo ar de medo e tristeza.

- **Sempre vou cuidar de vocês! Não vou estar fisicamente, mas minha alma estará com vocês, nunca se esqueçam... Fiquem fortes, sejam firmes como uma rocha, somos irmãos inseparáveis e para sempre! Por enquanto vamos ter que nos separar, cada um vai para um lugar diferente, se tornarão pessoas diferentes, mas, por mais que mudem, por mais que fiquem fortes... Sempre! Sempre seremos irmãos! E isso vale para todos aqui! – **Modragor olha para todos, sem distinção entre irmãos e primos. Eles sorriem alegres com as palavras do mais velho e se levantam, mais determinados do que nunca.

Eles caminham juntos para Payon, a cidade verde do continente. Estavam apenas alguns metros dela, em um campo aonde vários aprendizes iam para treinar, pois havia muitos monstros fracos por ali.

Modragor e aquele mini-exército de aprendizes adentram na cidade chamando muita atenção, se dirigem para a kafra que ficava embaixo de uma grande árvore perto da entrada da vila. Um a um eles iam teleportando. O espadachim falava algumas palavras para cada um e por vezes entrega algum item ou dinheiro. Apenas dois ficaram, dois irmãos gêmeos, mais novos que os outros.

- **Pra onde a gente vai? – **O garotinho perguntou

- **Vocês dois vão voltar para Prontera e treinar mais, vocês ainda estão muito novos para se tornarem alguma coisa, Drat, cuide da sua irmã e treinem juntos, tudo bem?**

Eram gêmeos, mas de sexos diferentes, Dratinor Dragor e Claire Dragor, filhos do famoso lorde protetor do Feudo das Valkírias, tio de Modragor.

Então os dois últimos aprendizes sumiram no teleporte da kafra. Agora Modragor estava livre por algum tempo, livre para treinar e para andar com Teresa.

Teresa olhava descontente para os lobos caídos no chão, derrotou todos eles sozinha e nem ao menos levou um arranhão, sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou ali olhando para o vazio, emburrada.

- **Ora ora... Estava pensando em matar alguns lobos, mas vejo que alguém aqui já acabou com todos eles...**

Teresa vira o rosto, surpresa e se depara com Modragor em pé com os braços cruzados e sorrindo para ela, no mesmo instante o rosto dela fica completamente vermelho.

Modragor não era um espadachim feio, tinha o corpo bem definido pelos músculos e a pele era levemente bronzeada pelo sol ameno, andava sempre com uma roupa típica de espadachins, mas mesmo que estivesse no meio de centenas deles se destacaria claramente devido sua postura imponente e seu jeito calmo. A característica mais marcante nele era com certeza seus cabelos estranhamente grisalhos apesar de ser apenas um adolescente, deixava sempre uma mexa na frente do olho esquerdo o tapando completamente. Seus olhos eram de um negro profundo, contrastando com o cinza claro do cabelo fazendo uma mistura interessante de cores.

- **M-modragor... – **A garota gagueja ao ver a silhueta do amigo de baixo pra cima.

- **Sim sou eu, por que o espanto? Você não me pediu pra vir aqui? – **O espadachim se senta ao lado da amiga, no chão mesmo, ficando praticamente da mesma altura que ela por ser mais alto.

- **Pedi, é que... Aaa... Deixa pra lá... – **A garota ainda fica meio tímida.

- **Se você quer mesmo treinar acho melhor parar de matar lobos, você sabe que eles são brincadeira pra gente... – **Depois de falar ele olha em redor, para os lobos caídos - **Ei... Teresa... – **Modragor a chama mais pra perto e olha ao redor pra ver se não há ninguém espiando os dois – **Que tal a gente ir lá para... Glast Heim?...**

A garota fica espantada com a sugestão dele.

- **Glast Heim? Modragor! Você sabe que lá é perigoso, só adultos e pessoas muito fortes vão pra lá!**

**- Ta com medo...**

**- N-não... É que...**

**- Vamos lá, a gente consegue, ta cheio de noviço e sacerdote por lá, tenho certeza que eles ajudam a gente se a gente se machucar ou na pior das hipóteses morrer...**

**- Nem brinca com isso! – **A loira fica brava com ele.

- **Vamos Teresa! Por favor! – **Modragor insiste e sorri amavelmente de um jeito que só ele sabe sorrir.

- **Se eu não for você vai acabar indo sozinho...**

**- Na verdade na... – **O espadachim vai negar a afirmação da amiga, mas ela o interrompe.

- **Vai sim – **Pisca pra ele – **Por isso eu devo ir junto, você não pode ir sozinho, oras... – **Teresa fica com ar de seriedade, mas nunca tira do rosto o sorriso enigmático.

- **S-sim... Claro... Tem razão... – **Ele sabe que a garota era muito séria e obediente, nunca desobedeceria às regras que lhe eram impostas, mas também sabia que ela queria ir.

- **Quando a gente vai? – **Ela diz com empolgação, tinha achado um jeito de ir para um lugar forte sem desobedecer às regras, afinal, ia para ajudar um amigo.

- **Que tal... Hm... Agora?**

**- ÓTIMO! – **Ela se levanta empolgada e embainha a claymore, sua espada inseparável.

- **Para Payon! – **Ele tira duas asas de borboletas dos bolsos, gruda uma na testa de Teresa que fica irritada, mas teleporta antes de poder dizer ou fazer algo, logo depois ele se teleporta também.

Os dois se preparam para a viagem, pegam alimento e água, itens e equipamentos e partem rumo à famosa Glast Heim, a cidade fantasma.

Vários dias de caminhadas e eles chegam ao local, os monstros do caminho eram desafiadores para qualquer espadachim normal, mas não para eles, eram diferentes e todos sabiam disso.

- **Modragor-kun... Não é melhor a gente voltar?... Esse lugar me dá medo... – **Mesmo com medo Teresa não mudava o semblante de garota controlada.

- **Que nada, aqui só tem zumbi lerdo e desmiolado, confie em mim – **Ele sorri para ela mais uma vez, isso transmite a confiança que ela precisava para continuar.

Três dias se passam desde que eles chegaram á cidade fantasma. Dormiam em um lugar escondido nas ruínas do norte, perto de uma espada sagrada que protegia o lugar contra demônios.

- **Zumbis lerdos e desmiolados... Não é senhor Modragor?... – **Enquanto zombava do amigo, Teresa tirava as botas e massageava os pés.

- **Sim! A gente não tem culpa se não conseguiu achar eles... – **Ele retira o sobrepeliz e a camisa.

- **Pois é, três dias fugindo de gárgulas, matando Jacks e druidas malignos... – **Ela fala meio zangada com ele.

- **Admita, melhor que ficar matando lobos.**

**- Não é essa a questão.**

**- O que é então?**

**- Faz três dias que eu não tomo banho! Eu estou fedida! – **Ela diz em tom choroso enquanto limpa o cabelo cheio de teias de aranha e gosma de zumbi.

- **Bom... Se você quiser, pode tomar banho oras...**

**- Tomar banho onde? Naquela fonte cheia de pedaços de zumbi e sangue de monstros? Não, obrigada...**

**- Não to falando daquela fonte... Venha, eu te mostro.**

O espadachim se levanta e caminha até uma parede, por entre as trepadeiras que escalavam o paredão de pedra ele se embrenha e some. Curiosa, ela também segue o caminho, depois de alguns metros andando por dentro da espessa muralha ela sai e avista um lago de águas claras e reluzentes.

- **Como você descobriu esse lugar? – **Teresa fica fascinada, havia um lago no meio e o chão era coberta por um grama viva e de um verde esmeralda magnífico. Tinha algumas flores brancas na localidade e era completamente cercado pelas pedras da muralha. O sol adentrava por algumas frestas no teto pedregoso do lugar dando um ar místico ao local.

- **Meu pai me contou sobre esse lugar, antes de... Você sabe...**

**- Entendo... É... Lindo... – **Os olhos da garota brilham enquanto olham aquele oásis no meio da cidade amaldiçoada.

- **Você pode tomar banho agora... Ah! Eu prometo que não olho! – **Modragor fica de costas enquanto limpa a lâmina de sua espada.

- **Promete? Olha lá! Se você tentar espiar eu arranco seus olhos fora! – **A garota se despe lentamente, prestando atenção no amigo pra ver se ele ia se virar.

- **Não vou espiar, anda logo, também quero tomar banho! – **Ele continua virado e polindo sua flambergue.

Teresa confia nele e tira toda a roupa, lentamente ela caminha em direção ao lago. A água era morna e muito limpa, a transparência era tanta que ela podia ver o fundo do lago mesmo no ponto mais fundo. Ela mergulha e nada até o outro lado, não era muito grande nem muito fundo, no máximo dois metros de profundidade e dez de comprimento. Por mais que ela estivesse suja, a água em sua volta permanecia limpa. Ela volta nadando e fica no raso perto de onde Modragor estava sentado.

- **A água não suja – **Ela mergulhava o cabelo sujo, lavando-o e mesmo assim a água continuava límpida.

- **É eu sei... Meu pai disse que é magia... Mas não precisa se preocupar, nada nocivo, também é potável, se quiser beber...**

Ela continua se banhando, nadando, sempre por perto dele, depois de um tempo ela puxa conversa.

- **Modragor... Você quer se tornar um lorde não é?...**

Estranhamente a água também era morna, apesar de GH ser muito frio.

- **Sim... É o meu sonho... Ser um lorde tão forte quanto meu tio, quem sabe ser o próximo lorde das Valkírias! – **Ele sonha acordado enquanto limpa sua flambergue.

- **Você vai conseguir... Afinal, aquele tal Dratinor, seu primo, me parece tão fraco, parece ser mais fraco que a irmã...**

**-** **As aparências enganam... Olha a Sophie por exemplo...**

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- **É... Você tem razão... E ele ainda é pequeno, vai crescer ainda e só depois veremos seu potencial... Mas eu ainda duvido que ele supere sua força... Você é o melhor...**

Modragor fica vermelho com o comentário e quase perde as palavras

- **Q-que isso... Tem gente melhor... Mas eu vou me esforçar pra ser o mais forte... Tão forte quanto meu pai... Mas, e você Teresa? Quer se tornar uma lady também né? Claro, sangue azul...**

**- Modragor-kun... Se eu te dissesse que não, o que você diria?**

**- Diria que a escolha é sua e ninguém pode te forçar a nada – **Ele responde rápido e confiante no que dizia.

Teresa fica sem palavras, olha para o rapaz que continuava de costas na mesma posição, fica levemente rubra.

- **Eu queria... Ser uma paladina... – **Ela esconde o rosto com certa vergonha.

- **Eu já suspeitava mesmo... Acho que sua vocação é essa... Paladinos são muito honrados e justos, assim como você. Se esse é seu desejo, seu sonho, corra atrás, assim como eu corro atrás do meu, te dou o maior apoio. – **Ele ergue a mão e faz um sinal de positivo pra ela.

Teresa fica aliviada e ao mesmo tempo aflita, sentia uma coisa no peito cada vez que pensava no Modragor.

"**Será que eu?..." – **Ela tenta tirar aquilo da cabeça, não queria se envolver com ninguém, queria alcançar seus objetivos primeiros.

Ela sai de dentro do lago, veste sua roupa, respira fundo e caminha.

- **Vou te esperar lá fora, pode tomar seu banho – **Sem esperar uma resposta ela some por entre as folhagens.

- **Eu disse algo errado será?... – **O espadachim fica sem entender e toma seu banho, rapidamente ele se veste novamente e caminha pra fora.

- **Demorou. Vamos? – **Teresa se levanta e caminha em direção ao centro da cidade.

Modragor segue ela sem falar nada, mudos eles adentram a abadia. Juntos eles exploram o lugar, murmúrios, gritos, grunhidos, sussurros e vários outros sons macabros ressoam por todo o lugar. Andaram por horas, mataram dezenas de monstros, hordas inteiras caíam por onde os dois passavam, sentiam ao mesmo tempo cansaço e contentamento, por estarem treinando, ficando forte e por estarem juntos. Não havia como esconder os sentimentos mais, quanto mais se enfurnavam na masmorra, mais juntos e ligados ficavam. Foram para lugares onde ninguém havia ido, mataram monstros que desafiavam a lógica, até chegarem a uma caverna escura e cheia de canos de esgoto, o chão era batido e havia marcas de pegadas de touro.

- **Minouros? Que decepção... – **Antes que Teresa pudesse suspirar de insatisfação ela sente o tremor de terra.

-** Majoruros... – **Modragor continua calmo como sempre, porém mais apreensivo.

- **Juntos... Ninguém pode com a gente, enquanto estivermos juntos... – **Teresa fica imóvel do lado do espadachim, a troca de olhares deixa ambos envergonhados, mas não havia tempo para aquilo, foram tirados do momento pelo urro do grande minotauro escarlate.

Foi uma batalha demorada, no entanto, relativamente fácil, cinco minouros e o majoruro estavam caídos no chão, os dois espadachins só tinham pequenos arranhões e hematomas. Eles andaram pela caverna sem muito perigo, apenas alguns gárgulas errantes.

- **Não tem saída... É o fim da caverna... – **Teresa se senta em um pequeno morro de terra batida.

- **Foi divertido, a gente treinou bastante... E você nem queria vir, lembra? – **Modragor sorri amavelmente para Teresa.

- **F-foi... – **Ela cora mais uma vez, o sentimento volta, na verdade nunca havia passado, só tentava esquecê-lo em vão.

Em um ato impensado e imprudente ela o beija. No começo ele fica surpreso, realmente não esperava aquilo, mas logo se deixa levar. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se separa lentamente, como se não quisesse, cora violentamente.

- **D-d-desculpa! – **Ela pensa em se levantar e sair correndo de vergonha, mas não consegue, porque ele a segurava por um abraço.

- **Tudo bem... Acho que no fundo eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer... – **Novamente ele sorri pra ela.

- **Modragor-kun – **Ela o abraça fortemente, chora nos ombros dele, mas não por tristeza, por felicidade.

Juntos eles ficam ali por muito tempo, juntos eles fazem o caminho de volta, juntos eles voltam para Prontera e juntos permanecem por muito tempo.


End file.
